PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved General Issues/Archive 2
__TOC__ The Make-A-Profession Contest We should have a page where the completed professions go, right? Forgive me if there already is one, i couldn't find it. I Am Jebus 17:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) :All entries should be submitted via email to contest@pvxwiki.com. The subject of the email should be something along the lines of "Profession Contest," and the email itself must contain the entrant's PvXwiki username. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:53, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::I'd also like to make a note that it isn't recommended for entrants to publicly post their professions before the contest is over. Also, take the time to tweak and balance out profession designs. Much of the judging will be based on balance and concept, so it may be worth spending the contest period to refine one profession rather than coming up with ten ideas. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 18:12, 2 February 2008 (EST) PVX wont send me a confirm email. Fmalchemist1020@aol.com Someone PLEASE Help [[User:The Uber Noob|'The UBER Noob ']] (''talk''/ ) 20:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Look in your junk/spam folder. If that doesn't work, use a different email address (not AOL). If that doesn't work, QQ. -- Mafaraxas 20:35, 13 February 2008 (EST) Relation with Penguin00000 seems sketchy. Similar name, both voted similarly on W/A Bursting Palm, after both getting exactly 8 contribs. This is total postulation, I'm sorry if I'm mistaken. -Shen 20:30, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Dealt with. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:40, 28 January 2008 (EST) The Make-A-Profession Contest We should have a page where the completed professions go, right? Forgive me if there already is one, i couldn't find it. I Am Jebus 17:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) :All entries should be submitted via email to contest@pvxwiki.com. The subject of the email should be something along the lines of "Profession Contest," and the email itself must contain the entrant's PvXwiki username. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:53, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::I'd also like to make a note that it isn't recommended for entrants to publicly post their professions before the contest is over. Also, take the time to tweak and balance out profession designs. Much of the judging will be based on balance and concept, so it may be worth spending the contest period to refine one profession rather than coming up with ten ideas. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 18:12, 2 February 2008 (EST) I'll take the NPA, because he made a big nono and deserves the ban. Also, he's an arrogant dick, ala Omigawa. 09:16, 1 February 2008 (EST) :He's edited other comments also i just didnt realize. 09:17, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::DE gave him three days for NPA. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:59, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::And then Armond changed it to a month. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:46, 2 February 2008 (EST) NPA on Guild of Deals' talk page after being warned twice. --71.229 18:04, 4 February 2008 (EST) :He's been blocked for a few days. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:11, 4 February 2008 (EST) :: --71.229 18:14, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::He's persistent, though. Might want to extend his ban, since he doesn't seem to care. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:12, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::Ban duration has been modified accordingly. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:23, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::Super Mario is almost certainly his sock, might need to checkuser. Lord Belar 21:05, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Being banned also means that your ip is autoblocked for a day. Static ip methinks.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:28, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Proxy. Lord Belar 21:43, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Also, you meant dynamic IP. I love mine so much. --71.229 21:46, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I get confused sometimes methinks.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:11, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Although, according to Admins, their IP's are different, there could be other things. As Admins may know from blocking me, I have like 2 different IP's. This is because I go to 2 households, so another account could easily be constantly accessed at school, another house, etc. Just a theory. --20pxGuildof 15:09, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I have three plus 2p255 * 2p255 IP addresses, so there. :D --71.229.204.25 15:17, 6 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:R/E_Rapid_Prepared&diff=next&oldid=394135. Plus he deleted stuff I wrote earlier on the same page. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 10:34, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Blocked for a coupla days. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:59, 5 February 2008 (EST) NPA, blocked before for same. --71.229 11:18, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Dealt with. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:56, 5 February 2008 (EST) Blanking and altering important pages ( ). --71.229 17:24, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Ban him fast plx --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::Also, vandalizing build page(s). -- Mafaraxas 17:30, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::Armond banned him for a week. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:51, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::Did anyone ever think of comparing him to Catmastah? The names are similar... Just a brain pop. --20pxGuildof 20:42, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::They don't appear to share an IP address. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:36, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I actually checked before you thought of it, guild :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:00, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Uggh... Wizardboy is almost as smart as me :O --20pxGuildof 17:51, 14 February 2008 (EST) Ambiguous skill description - Arcing Shot The mouse over description on arcing shot claims that the arrow moves 150% slower, this is not the case, it moves 50% slower, and takes 150% normal time to reach its target, I hope that is the correct place to bring this to attention, if not could an admin tell me where i should put this, thank you. --marty 10000-- :Take it up with Arenanet. They write the skill descriptions, not us :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:21, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::To clarify: the skill boxes reflect the in-game descriptions, not their actual usage. We don't modify it for the sake of consistency. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:53, 3 March 2008 (EST) NPA again. Greatly underestimates Armond's ban hammer powers as well. --20pxGuildof 09:12, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Try not to exacerbate the situation by spamming his talk page with empty threats. The sysops can handle it. :Responding to NPA violations with NPA violations isn't the right thing to do, either. -Auron 09:18, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::It wasn't really an NPA IMO, but fine, sorry. Still, needs admin review. BTW, you don't need a ":" in front of each line, you only need it on one. --20pxGuildof 09:20, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::The topics on each line were unrelated. Usually people who write in English put unrelated topics in different paragraphs. If I had used only one :, the topics would have meshed together and not been as clear. -Auron 09:32, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Eh, I guess. Still, IDK if he was joking or being mean. As you can tell, I'm horribad at determining this shit. --20pxGuildof 09:37, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::Deerpark? He was probably being mean. HA people aren't known for their kindness. -Auron 09:43, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, I'm passing this one off to you then. Since I have no admin magic (I could use some! :O), you decide. He's already had former NPA violation against Grinch, so. --20pxGuildof 09:45, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::OOOO GRANT ME THE POWER OF SSYSOP!!!21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 09:48, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::You need to have atleast slain 5 magic ogres, gotten the Master Sword, and have dranken the magic potion (*cough* drugs *cough*). --20pxGuildof 09:54, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::I got the MASTER SWORD YAY GRANT ME THE MIGHTY POWER OF SYSSOP21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 10:02, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You need a picture first :O. Also, did you slay the magic ogres!?!?!? And drink the magic potion (*cough* drugs *cough*)!?!?!?!? --20pxGuildof 10:04, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Erm, so im sorry i made one comment about it, which he took as mean? Then you come on my talk page and start threatening me weeks later. Kid please go outside or something and stop camping logs months old. I dont know you, you must be envious if you're wasting your time camping logs to get me banned. :::::::::::Errr... Your post was on March 2 (today), so it's not months old and it IS NPA. Then you further insult me here and on the your Talk page... Just digging your grave deeper. --20pxGuildof 10:17, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::If i wuz ur mamma id slap u across the head ^^21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 10:25, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::: Im not insulting you, im asking you to hop off my nuts, leave my talk page alone, and to go outside. ::::::::::::::This isnt your talk page PVX BANISHMENT|This is 21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 15:42, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Nvm, you know what, I was being a jerk as well and trolling. Unless he bothers anyone else, screw this issue. --20pxGuildof 19:07, 2 March 2008 (EST) Vandalizing my userpage. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:43, 2 March 2008 (EST) :You told me to in MSN — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:26, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::I say we block Skadid.... Hmm a week should be fine ^^21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:35, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::JUSST KIDDING21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:35, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::If you block Skakid, all builds will phail. --20pxGuildof 16:37, 3 March 2008 (EST) Just random, inane vandalism on 71's talk and user pages. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:50, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Now probably logging on as 153.2.246.32 and doing the same thing to Antiarchangel's pages. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:30, 5 March 2008 (EST) I have issues with Antiarchangel. Please deal with him accordingly. lolz this is pvx were allowed to be elitist asshats, so basically gtfo and take your fail back to GWW. Antiarchangel 22:01, 4 March 2008 (EST) :I've replied. Thanks for contacting me. -Auron 15:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) Reason i put this under build section is cause thats what he did. Put a build on his userpage, then put the whole thing into testing. Im really not sure how to deal with this, sum1 else do it. 20pxIAm * * 17:08, 2 March 2008 (EST) :If a user places the Testing template into their userpage, the right thing to do is either to remove the template, or add the nowiki tags so that it doesn't appear in Testing. You have already taken the initiative by leaving a message on the user's talk page. That is sufficient action. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 01:02, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::K, thx. 20pxIAm * * 07:33, 3 March 2008 (EST) PvX:NPA, PvX:SIGN, PvX:DIS, PvX:1RV and general asshatery. Lord Belar 18:14, 6 March 2008 (EST) :I left a note on his talk. He's not getting another warning, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:56, 6 March 2008 (EST) This person vandalized my user page just a few minutes ago. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:16, 7 March 2008 (EST) :I gave him a warning. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:19, 7 March 2008 (EST) Vandalized Ralin's userpage twice with, ummm, NPA-like remarks. He's had his warnings (see his Talk). --20pxGuildof 08:40, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Auron got him. --20pxGuildof 09:52, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Has some sort of odd fascination with vandalising the Derv Droks Runner. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:54, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :It's more than a fascination. It's now turned to plain vandalism. If you check History, you'll see my long RV War against his bad vandals. --20pxGuildof 15:57, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::HAHAHA "Me and my friends created this and we didn't want it on wiki, so I deleted it!" WTF is up with people "owning" builds?! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:06, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, I doubt a vandal would claim to have made a build. Unless he copyrighted it, I doubt he made it. --20pxGuildof 16:08, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::tbh, any court in the world would laugh in your face if you tried to uphold a copyright on a selection of skills from a video game to which you own absolutely none of the intellectual property. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:13, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Cool it, all of you. It seems that the user has stopped, and it also seems like the user has been made aware of his/her actions on his/her talk page. Should the user resume editing articles in an inappropriate manner, a block will be issued (probably not by me). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:18, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Keeps wiping everything off of his talk page which violates PvX:ARCHIVE. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:40, 15 February 2008 (EST) :He hasn't done it since you warned him. Unless he does it again, nothing more really needs to be done. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:16, 15 February 2008 (EST) Thought i'd best mention it. not done anything major, and i've reverted everything he did, jsut thought i'd post it up here though....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:49, 15 February 2008 (EST) I think this might have strayed into some minor NPA somewhere along the line. The condom that broke to birth me was a saint. ): --71.229 04:03, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Or you could just say comment deleting... Lol. --20pxGuildof 07:34, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::And that, and deleting warnings about deleting comments, and vandalizing userpages. This guy really fucking loves SS Rits. --71.229 07:40, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::Ban him for giving wiki a bad name imo.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:03, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::/agree'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 15:30, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::Resolved by Armond. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:19, 10 March 2008 (EDT) He's been giving 0-0-0 ratings with some rant about Evis->Executioner's->Shock stuff. . --20pxGuildof 22:58, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Wizardboy's been managing them though. --20pxGuildof 22:58, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::And DE. Sounds like I'm covering the news. --20pxGuildof 23:08, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::DE banned him for a week. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:19, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::I checked the List of Blocked IP's, so yeah. Is the massive finger cramp coming on yet? --20pxGuildof 23:20, 18 February 2008 (EST) NPA over at cooperway redux.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:45, 22 February 2008 (EST) :A link would be appreciated. --20pxGuildof 14:11, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::...--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:17, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::...--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:17, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::...--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:17, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::Its called contribs... and what do you care your not an admin?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:17, 22 February 2008 (EST) Obviously spamming the 8 contrib requirement. l337 name suggests may be a spammer of some sort so someone may want to look into it.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:38, 26 February 2008 (EST) :He's probably just a new user who wanted enough contribs to rate. He doesn't share an IP with anyone, and his name is just a play on R2D2 from Star Wars. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:33, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::doesnt spamming to get 8 conts go against the whole purpose of having 8 conts. If you can checkuser on 1, then why make it 8 if spamming them is ok?Bob fregman 21:52, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::He's probably just a new user who wanted enough contribs to rate. He doesn't share an IP with anyone~Wizardboy.. :What if hes on a different computer.. Possibly a school computer. He could be a sockpuppet of some sort :D'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 21:54, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::No. 75.75.180.0 21:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::How do u no?19pxCross xXx Fire ' 21:58, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::@Bob, the point of having 8 contribs is to decrease the likelihood that they'll all be deleted, which would make it so that we couldn't checkuser them. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:11, 26 February 2008 (EST) Vandal, ignores warnings. Lord Belar 12:55, 27 February 2008 (EST) :DE blocked him for 3 days. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:16, 27 February 2008 (EST) Do i need to explain it?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:55, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::This guy is pissing me off. Ty GoD for fixing my pages'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 19:38, 27 February 2008 (EST) :::Build:Rt/any SLW Blind Healer check history'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 19:42, 27 February 2008 (EST) 67.72.98.104 (Talk) Is that him? Look at his contribs :P'19pxCross xXx Fire ' 20:06, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Something like that. I was just too busy undoing. Thanks for finding it. --20pxGuildof 20:07, 27 February 2008 (EST) :No. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:07, 27 February 2008 (EST) Vandalizing the shit out of Template:Featured Builds. --71.229 17:27, 29 February 2008 (EST) :I blocked him for a week and changed the set-up so that doesn't work anymore ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:59, 29 February 2008 (EST)